Unity
by frogseeker54
Summary: This is Hermione and Draco's last year at Hogwart after the war. Will they be able to survive living together as Heads Of houses?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

There was something in the late evening air that reminded Hermione of the days before the battle; out by the lake with Harry & Ron. Ron pestering her about his potions essay for the tenth time that day.

_"RONALD WEASLY! If you spent less time thinking about stuffing your belly with chocolate frogs and actually listened to Snape in his class, then you would know how to do your essay! Now don't ask me again! Ron turned away pink in the face muttering under his breath, causing Harry to look up from his Quidditch preparation. "Do you two ever stop arguing" he said with an amused look on his face. "We would if HE paid attention in class! "Well you know that's never going to happen Hermione, lets face it the day he pays attention in class" pointed Harry towards Ron's scowling face "is the day that Malfoy will ask you out! "Harry!' cried Hermione as all three of them laughed at the idea…._now thinking back to those carefree days at the edge of the lake seemed like eons ago.

When they could talk and laugh without the dread and despair of death that filled their minds. It had been almost three months after the battle of Hogwarts. The most epic battle between good and evil that wizard kind had seen as so far, Harry Potter the boy who lived had been the one to win in the long war against Lord Voldemort.

Now that it was over, the wizarding world was still celebrating, but too many scars of the battle had not yet been healed. Many lives were lost to the forces of evil including those of Remus and his wife Tonks Lupin and beloved Fred Weasley. Hermione had still to overcome the large void in her life of losing the ones she had loved. To go to the burrow and not see them there was truly agonizing. She couldn't imagine the pain of the Weasley family losing Fred, or that of Teddy Lupin, the boy who was now an orphan in the care of Tonks mother.

"Hermione! Come inside dear it is far to cold to be out here so late, and with nothing but a thin shirt on, come along dear go to bed you have a early start tomorrow" called Molly Weasley "Yes Mrs. Weasley sorry just lost track of time"

"Quite understandable dear we have all had a lot to think about since…" she trailed off as she ushered Hermione into the room. "Well goodnight Mrs. Weasley I'll see you in the morning" as Hermione left the kitchen, she thought she heard a sniffle from Mrs. Weasley.

It had been a long day at Diagon Alley. That day everyone was at the Burrow; they had all gotten their supplies for Hogwarts which they would leave for the next day. By the time she got into bed and her head hit the pillow Hermione Granger was a million miles away in a dream about Neville biting Luna's foot to get rid of Marigalups poison (a pimple inducing butterfly bit her)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hustle and bustle of Platform 9 ¾ was electric that September morning. Everybody was staring at the trio as they walked by.

Many of the little ones had already surrounded Harry asking for his autograph. Harry seemed a little shy and weary of still having to give out autographs, and smiling for the cameras.

All it seemed he wanted to do was shrink in the arms of Ginny (they had gotten back together almost as soon as the day after the battle)

Hermione smiled at Harry as if to say she understood what he was going through, she was also just getting her head around this new found fame of hers.

Ron on the other hand was absolutely delighted. For the first time in his life he held center stage amongst his family and he was actually known now by Ron Weasley and not just another red head Weasley or Harry Potter's sidekick. His efforts in the war made him popular with plenty of girls too. Hermione didn't know what to think of that, at one time she would have found her self in a shocking jealous rage if he so much as kissed another girl.

She could certainly remember how she felt when Ron had dated Lavender Brown. Though now she felt no other feelings for him than she did for Harry. She had come to realize that just a couple of days after the war. Funny thing that before the war she actually thought she loved him, and when he walked out on her during their search for horcruxs, she felt as though she had been torn in half having to choose between Harry and her so called love.

After the war though, they had both decided that their love for each other was nothing more then a loving friendly bond between the two, and agreed to never throw away the friendship that both of them cherished, over a relationship that neither felt right about.

"Harry. Come on mate," said Ron through the window of one of the compartments coming. "Can you believe it! we are actually going back to Hogwarts"

said Harry setting his new dogs kennel beside him as he sat down next to Ginny to face Ron and Hermione.

Harry had bought Noel; a beautiful white Bichon just a couple of weeks ago. It was quite unique to have a dog in the wizarding world many believed that they had healing powers, but it was still unheard of to own a dog.

It must have been his closest reminder to Sirius and Hedwig, his beloved owl that had died during a death eater attack.

"I know right I never thought after defeating Moldy we'd be going back to school" said Ron.

"Well I'm just glad that they allowed us to go back and let us finish our N.E.W.T's, imagine trying to apply for a job without one. Though I must say, I don't know if they would hire us knowing we had to repeat a year."

"Hermione, I seriously doubt anyone will care we had to finish our schooling a year after we were supposed to" commented Ron in a sarcastic tone "yeah, oh sorry vanquishing Lord Moldy, does not excuse you from completing your year with the rest of your class. You will not be getting the job of minister of magic"

"Oh ha ha very funny Harry" said Hermione dryly.

"Well I'm just glad that we can actually have classes together now" said Ginny

squeezing Harry's hand.

"Eww will you two stop with all the lovey dovey crap, I'm going to throw up here!" cried Ron with a squeamish look on his face

"Sorry Ronald, look out the window at the moving hills if you don't like it," said Ginny in a matter of fact tone still gazing into Harry's eyes. "Great" mumbled Ron and they all laughed.

There was a tap at the door as it slid open and Luna walked in with big brown earrings that looked a lot like a hornets nest. It must have been the look she was going for because she has on small clips on her hair of little moving hornets.

Shivering Hermione just hoped they weren't real (you never know in the wizarding world)

"Hi Luna!" cried Ginny as she finally tore herself away from Harry to give Luna a big hug.

"Hi guys! Have you all heard about the big news yet? "No" they replied collectively. Ron, with a look on his face that said, "Knowing loony, it was probably how a hippo in Africa was killed by an oncoming wrackspurt.

"Well here is a free copy of the Quibbler," said Luna as she passed them all a copy of her fathers' newspaper. "You can read all about it on the third page, it's a really big deal!

Even bigger then Harry defeating Voldy," she giggled to herself as though thinking about something only her loony self would think about.

"Uhh thanks Luna we'll definitely read it" smiled Hermione. "See you at dinner then" said Luna as she turned off to leave.

"Bonkers, completely bonkers" said Ron. "Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt is actually a mermaid! What in the world?" "That's page 2 Harry." "Oh right" said Harry as he flicked over to the next page. "Voldemorts illegitimate muggle daughter found in London! The 3 year old daughter of previously killed evil mastermind Voldemort was found discovered in the outskirts of London after a prophecy was made by a Miss Trelawney. This muggle child of his will go on to marry Harry Potter and become the first female Minister of Magic, said Trelawney in a private interview to the quibbler." "WOW!." "Hahaha," guffawed Ron almost falling out of his seat "bihhhgger news then Moo-ll...-ddy. Hahaha"

"Wow Harry, you're going to be what… 50, when your future wife is 20?" said Ginny sarcastically.

"Don't worry Harry, they are only printing this stuff because Trelawney is marrying Xenophilius Lovegood" said Hermione to Harry whose ears had turned pink.

"Where in the world do they come up with these nutbag theories" said Ron finally calming down after taking a few deep breaths.

As they continued to talk about Luna and her crazy kin, Hermione drifted off to think about how the rest of the year would go by. Spending her classes with Ginny and her peers, not being able to see the friends she had shared her dormitory with.

Well this year might actually be fun; as she was now head girl, she thought proudly. Although apparently many people had come back to repeat this year; some of those that were to scared to go to school the previous year. Many muggle borns had been on the run from snatchers so they wouldn't be the only ones re-doing their last year.

She had yet to find out who was going to be the head boy. It was someone from their original year. That much she knew.

Well she was going to find out in a couple of minutes who she was going to be sharing a common room with for the next year.

"Alright guys I'm going to head off now."

"Oooo, Miss Head girl has to go to her headly duties does she?" said Ron

"Yes Ron and if you had paid better attention in class maybe you could have been head boy!" "Yeah right like being a prefect wasn't boring enough! Why would I want to overwork AND bore myself to death, gimme a break Hermione, this year it's all about relaxing and having a good time!"

"I suppose the N.E.W.T.S are going to take them selves are they?"

"Ahem well we'll let you worry about that later, I'm sure you already read through the N.E.W.T.S books about four times already."

"Actually only twice and I suggest you start doing the same! Bye see in the great hall" she said as she gathered her things and left to make her way down to the end of the train where she would meet her partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she made her way through the carriage, down to box at the end.

She had to tell two couples to get of each other, helped one boy find his toad (which reminded her of Neville and made her smile) and had to take 5 pts from a Slytherin who was picking on a Hufflepuff.

Things were definitely not going to be easy this year.

She only hoped that the other head would be just as precise and fair as she was. She knocked once on the door, hesitated and went it.

"Great, what do you want Granger! This cabin is for the HEADS only! not a hairy gorilla like yourself." he snickered.

"I AM the head girl for your information ferret face!" she said through clenched teeth.

Not believing her eyes Malfoy? Of all the people in the whole world.

Really God?

"What? No, how, that's... That's not possible, I can't possibly be sharing a common room with a mudblood let alone do any kind of duties with." he said with a look on face as if realizing just how disgusting it was going to be.

"Don't you dare call me that! You good for nothing…"

"What is going on here?"

Came a voice from behind her.

Hermione moved out of the way and turned around to see Professor McGonagall at the door, staring down at the both of them.

"Now I know the both of you have had differences in the past." she paused as they looked at each other with pure hatred.

"But that was before the battle and now I expect you two to set an example of interhouse unity amongst the rest of the students.

You will cease the fighting and name calling and grow up, you are both old enough to know what petty arguments can cause. I hope you both realize how important it is to set an example for others, this is a new time, the past is gone and with it the notions that many believed in." she glanced at Malfoy who didn't seem fazed by what she was implying.

"I will however be very strict about this, if I am to find out that either of you are not able to control yourselves from being harsh with one another, you will both be removed from these positions."

"Wait what!" said Malfoy "how can you do that!"

"I am the Headmistress Mister Malfoy I may do what I please thank you, now this is your list of duties." she said handing them a piece of parchment.

"It is up to the both of you to delegate necessary tasks to the prefects, to assign the rounds in the evenings and everything else is you need is on this parchment for now.

You may access your Common room and dormitories with the password "Pinkish Jelly Nougats" any more questions before I leave?"

Both seemed transfixed on her not wanting to believe their ears.

"Um no Professor, no questions."

"Very well you are to start your duties immediately after dinner." and with that she turned and left them alone looking at the door absolutely flabbergasted.

"Well that old hag has definitely gone off her medication."

"Malfoy! Okay look lets just try to be civil with each other, we don't have to be...

"Friends." she said as though the words were painfully disgusting to say out loud.

"I for one am always civil." said Malfoy in his annoying posh pureblood way.

"Right… and pig's fly." she muttered under her breath while looking over the parchment.

Malfoy stared at her as she screwed up her little nose and analyzed the parchment, (as though she'd never see it again)

she blew back a piece of hair that was irritating her cheek and it almost made Draco smile, she wasn't that bad looking okay if she put a little effort into herself beyond doubt her hair.

If she just applied some Fuchsias Frizz Attacking serum or whatever he had seen aunt Bella applying, shuddering at the memory of her.

He was glad she was no longer around; the last year had been hell for Draco. He felt relieved when the war was over and actually excited that they had let him come back to finish the rest of the year out at Hogwarts.

His parents were not imprisoned in Azkaban either thanks to St Potter's testimony at the Malfoy trial. His father still having the right connections in the ministry made sure that Draco would be Head boy this year.

Come to think of it he tried very hard, hmm he'll have to owl him about whether or not he knew Granger was the Head girl. She was still enthralled with that bloody parchment.

What the hell he thought to himself this is mudblood Granger! How the hell did he just feel like smiling at something SHE did, and since when did he care what she should do about improving her looks! This was going to be a long year, he sighed inwardly as the train approached the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Firs years this way f'llw me" boomed Hagrids thick voice across the station.

"Hiya Hagrid" Cried Hermione as she wrapped her hands around him in a hug, (though her arms barely reached ¼ of the way around" "'Hello Hermione"

"Well well its great to know some things never change" Said Malfoy coming up behind them, "Granger I never thought you'd be in love with this oaf, well no I take that back I can see the similarities between the both of you I guess opposites don't always attract."

"Ignore him Hermione, I know tha' the both O ya 'ave to try ta' work with each otha' I reckon 'e is always gona stay tha' way though" He winked at Hermione. And she smiled back.

"If you two love birds are done with your melodramatic reunion can we get on with it Granger, I do have important things to do than watch you two make lovey eyes at each other for the rest of the evening."

"Bye Hagrid! Do you have to be such a git Malfoy?" She turned around giving him a scorching look and headed off to the castle.

"Blimey is that Malfoy with Hermione, do you reckon we should go help her Harry?"

"Nah look he's headed to the Slytherin table, Hey 'mione what did ferret face want with you?"

Sighing Hermione took her seat next to Ron. "HE is the Head Boy"

"What!" Growled Ron "him! Why the hell would they let a former Death Eater be Head boy?"

"I bet you it's only because of his father he got this! I on the other hand had worked so hard for this and now he's going to ruin it!"

"Oh don't worry about it Hermione" said Harry comfortingly "You just ignore anything he says and you'll be fine and if he does give you any problems We'll take good care of him won't we Ron?" "You bet Hermione" "awe thanks guys, what would I do without you"

"Oh lets see now…" said Ron smiling "shh" said Ginny the sortings about to start.

As the sorting ceremony and the usual start of term feast was over, Hermione had to leave to give the Prefects passwords and the customary instructions.

By the end of the night as Hermione was making her way to her common room she was feeling exhausted. "Pinkish Jelly Nougats" she said to the portrait of an fat Indian king

"Allow me to introduce my self my fair maiden, My name is "_Imperial Majesty Al-Sultan al-'Azam wal Khaqan al-Mukarram, Malik-ul-Sultanat, Ala Hazrat Abu'l-Muzaffar Shah Jahan I, Padshah Ghazi Zillu'llah, Firdaus-Ashiyani, Shahanshah—E-Sultanant Ul Hindiya Wal Mughaliya, Emperor of India" _"wow…"

"You may call me Shah Jahan for short" he winked "I'm Hermione nice to meet you, goodnight." She said as she climbed through the portrait hole. Malfoy of course was already there sprawled across the sofa reading a book. She took a moment to take in her surroundings; it was simply put, grand and spacious. The right side of the room had bright red and gold walls with intricate designs and a whole bookshelf lined across the wall, crammed with books that Hermione was yearning to read.

There was a petite pantry beside her and to her left the walls were a dark green and silver, shelves lined with objects and books, there was also Quidditch posters adorning the walls. Towards the back center of the room there was a fantastic double staircase. Making her way up the stairs careful to avoid Malfoys glare,

She found her room, her familiar hangings around the bed looked warm and inviting as she changed her clothes and slipped into bed she drifted off thinking over her head girl duties when Crookshanks came and snuggled up beside a sleeping Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of music!? Coming from the door leading to the bathroom, "sounds like someone is a morning person." She sighed to herself. Groggily she got up and started to pull out her robes before heading towards the bathroom, she could hear the Beowulf bros rock song on. Ugh what horrid music taste. Loud, barely audible lyrics and ear splitting noise! Wizards these days just don't seem to be able to compose.

Bang bang "will you hurry up in there" Knocked Hermione. "I have to class to you know!"

"Hold your hair on Granger! Some of us actually take pride in how we look!"

"What like a slimy git" she muttered under her breath sitting back down on her bed.

Twenty minutes later he finally came out, fuming she slammed the door on him.

"Oww, you'll pay for this Granger!" Shouted Draco at her through the door.

Stupid mudblood stubbed his toe! The nerve, there was still forty five minuets before classes started still plenty of time to eat and shower. What was her problem?

Rushing towards the great hall with her bag slung over her shoulder she nearly dropped the books in her hands when she saw Ron talking to Pansy Parkinson! In a small alcove right by the hall. Lord what could they be talking about it. She couldn't imagine what Ron would have to talk to her about, it seemed like it was a heated conversation. He was probably yelling at her that was all. She decided not to read too much into it. After all she was not into gossip as her Patil friends and co.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ginny and Harry.

"Morning"

"Hiya Hermione, you look like your bird forgot to go off." Said Ginny taking a bit of her sausage biscuit. "No he never forgets. (Magical Alarms for witches are small transfigured birds that wake you up every morning. Hermione's was a mini peacock called Herbert that she had fondly transfigured in her fourth year)

"It was bloody Malfoy he took an hour in the shower can you believe that!

And then he had already taken up the whole counter with hair products and exotic lotions, and perfumes! I can't believe I have to put up with this!" She exclaimed as she stabbed her pancakes.

"You have to share a bathroom with him?" Asked Harry dumfounded. "Yes unfortunately that's how the head's house is set up, though the past heads were probably not sworn enemies so it would never have bothered anyone, but with Malfoy… I'll have to just be up earlier than him tomorrow if I want to make it on time from now on"

Just as Ron came to join them the mail came, and with it their new class schedule.

"Oh great all seventh years are together for every class, I forgot we'll be with the four Slytherin members now too." "Yes Harry but at least they won't be in my; Ancient Runes or Arithmancy they never take that."

"Oh you took that again this year?"

"Yes of course."

"Well what's this Muggle Unity class we all have to take?"

Said Ron, scratching his head. "I don't remember seeing any books for it on the list." "Don't be silly Ron; it was the muggle and wizard alliance book by Jillian keen. The famous pureblood, that married a muggle born, and lost her fortune to the Parkinson family. The next in her late fathers will, she still advocated muggle rights up until her death in 1890. Well I'll be off see you in Potions"

"but where are you going? "Said Ron

"I have to go to the..." "Library" they said altogether.

"Yes Bye!" And with that she sped off towards the library not noticing Draco's glare.

That no-it-all was going to prove difficult to live with this year thought Draco to himself, as he watched her exit the hall, books in hand. Looking as though her cheap bag was about to tear. "Draco how are you? Would you mind if I sat beside you?" Since when did Pansy ask for permission to sit beside him? She was usually all over him and it was hard to try to keep her away from him. "Sure" he shrugged as he really looked at her for the first time in a long time. Her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying, her skin paler now than he had ever seen it. Her dark hair lacked the usual luster to it that she tried so hard to maintain. "What's wrong with you? You look as if the cat dragged you in off the street and pissed on you!" "Nothing I'm just… not well" there was sadness in her voice that he seemed to understand now. It must have been the death of Crabbe. They had been close last year, he heard while he wasn't there, the next big thing must have been Crabbe. Not wanting to think about him again, he concentrated on his schedule. For the life of him he didn't know why father had chosen his classes, Arithmancy? What the bloody hell did he have to take that for?

"Pans do you have Arithmancy?"

"No that class is to dull for my taste." She smirked.

Great I wonder other than the brain who did have it…


End file.
